Unending Shadows Storyline
}} The Unending Shadows Storyline is a BIONICLE fan-fiction created and written by . It comprises twelve stories revolving around a plot to free the Dark Shadow, an entity created by the Great Beings to govern over the Matoran Universe. She went rogue and they locked her away in the Asylum, a pocket Universe. Shadow's End, operatives of the Order of Mata Nui, are the main characters of the saga, are sent by the Order of Mata Nui to retrieve the Power Stones, which act as keys to the Asylum. They combat the Legion of Chaos, followers of the Dark Shadow, for the Stones. It takes place in the Fragmented Universe and the Kraverse. This is the main hub for the story material. Installments The Makers of the Stars (2020) To be added Before the Morning (2020) To be added Fallen Heroes (2018) Fallen Heroes deals with the war for the Mask of Light, fought by the Legion of Chaos and the Order of Mata Nui. It exhibits the rise and fall of the Toa Akura as they try to escape the devastation of the Legion with the remaining Matoran of their village. As they do, they stumble across a weathered Turaga of Water named Wiara, who trains them to defend themselves against their adversaries. The story leads directly into the events of Haunted Origins. Haunted Origins (2015-2019) To be added Echoes in the Past (2020) To be added The Arker Chronicles (2014-) Shadow's End The first book of the The Arker Chronicles, entitled Shadow's End, deals with the formation of the team of the same name, and as they become tasked with stopping the Legion of Chaos from achieving their goal of collecting all six Power Stones and releasing the Dark Shadow from her prison. The season ends with the beginning of Makuta Teridax's Reign of Shadows and leads into the second half of Obscurity. A Broken World The second book, entitled A Broken World, is set three months after the events of the first, and follows Shadow's End as they fight to survive in a world controlled by the Makuta. The Powers That Could Be To be added Obscurity (2014-2017) Obscurity follows Iyre after he escaped from Shadow's End, living in Ta-Metru and working for MetruTech, a large technology company in Metru Nui. However, when he thought he was in the clear, he is captured by Glonor and taken to Daxia, where the Order is. However, things go downhill from there as the Order begins to tear itself apart from two factions battling within. The story takes place concurrently and continues the events of the first season of The Arker Chronicles. Reconstruction To be added Undying Destiny To be added Fulfillment To be added Ghosts To be added We Fall Down To be added We Fall Down serves as the twelfth and final installment in the storyline. Short Stories The Study of Insanity To be added A Step Out of Darkness Wiara's short story. Chronicle (2019) Elisis's origin story. Keep the Candle Burning Coltrix's origin story. Serenity Short story revolving around Lamos, Urian and the origins of Niha. Ground Zero Iyre's origin story. History 2011-2012 Originally, 's story began in 2011 split into three main parts: The Order of Mata Nui, The Order at War and The Order of Heroes. All of these were intended to be stopmotion series'. These all revolved around Orpheus being the main villain and it was Arker's Destiny to stop him. Many characters in the current incarnation were not in the original, and a few were brought over, most notably Arker, Implex, Skyer, Coltrix, Orpheus, Helryx, Echo and Kinla. In 2012 the first installment of the story was renamed to The Arker Chronicles, with the intention of it leading into The Order of Heroes and then a final installment. Nine episodes of the original The Arker Chronicles were filmed but without a script, and the entire story was scrapped before being made into the current incarnation. 2013-2014 In 2013 The Arker Chronicles would be revived with the writing and filming of a "Prologue" in April 2013, with the writing and filming of the rest of the first season taking place during the rest of the year and concluding in January 2014. On November 28, 2013, Invader39 would go onto join the wiki and beginning to promote the series. He would also launch the first version of Fallen Heroes and Obscurity, both of which would go through extensive rewrites. The first episode of The Arker Chronicles would launch on January 22nd, 2014, marking the official start of the saga. To be added 2015-2016 To be added 2017-2018 In January 2017 the long-running story Obscurity would reach its conclusion after three years of on-and-off releases. In July 2017 it was decided that Echoes in the Past would be converted into a comic story to make it easier to produce than a stopmotion miniseries, as which it was originally intended. In September 2017 the side story Reconstruction became the eighth installment in the series and the Master of the Elements trilogy was scrapped. On October 1, 2017, writing of The Arker Chronicles was completed which allowed work on the final installments in the saga to begin. In mid-2018 several major developments took place on two of the storyline's longest-developed projects: Fallen Heroes and Haunted Origins. Fallen Heroes, after five years of rewrites, was finally finished, and was published from July 28 to September 15, 2018. Filming for Haunted Origins also took place at this time, starting in June and concluding on November 11, after six years of development, which included several extensive rewrites and reshoots. It is currently set to be released on November 20, nearly three years after the release of the Prologue in 2015. To be added Characters Main Protagonists *Arker *Implex *Skyer *Coltrix *Elisis *Iyre Main Antagonists *The Dark Shadow *Axis *Sinera *Orpheus *Shadow Skyer *Shadow *Frezon *Orin Supporting Characters *Helryx *Echo *Chalka *Tayluu *Mersery *Glonor *Kinla *Niha *Urian *Olemus *Lamos *Drax *Wiara *Yiolu *Jarodin *Artek *Tollubo Cover Gallery Main Saga File:I39 Fallen Heroes Poster1.jpg|''Fallen Heroes'' cover. File:I39 Haunted Origins Poster1.jpg|''Haunted Origins'' cover. File:I39 Echoes In The Past Poster1.jpg|''Echoes in the Past'' cover. File:The-Arker-Chronicles-Cover.jpg|''The Arker Chronicles'' cover. File:I39 Obscurity Poster1.jpg|''Obscurity'' cover. Short Stories File:I39-Chronicle.jpg|''Chronicle'' cover. Trivia *Aspects of this series were inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra and Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated. *Chalka belongs to , Tayluu and Artek belong to , Coprollex belongs to , Mersery belongs to , Niha belongs to , Glonor and Tollubo belong to , Jarodin belongs to and Yiolu belongs to . *This page was inspired by the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline page. Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Kraverse